


Follow the Flames

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Martha Jones couldn’t say what has made her do it. Has this been the unimaginable pain burning in the girl’s eyes?Possibly.So there she was, bringing the barely alive stranger into the TARDIS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Martha’s a good person. Let’s not forget that. :)

**Follow the Flames**

 

**1.**

 

A stranger. On board the TARDIS. Martha knew the Doctor wasn’t going to be happy about this. But she remembered the Doctor has warned her he won’t be back for hours.

“It’s okay. You’re safe. I am going to make sure nothing bad happens to you. I’m a doctor!”

“Doctor…” was the only word Rose has managed to say.

Martha took it for progress and smiled. “Yes, that’s right! I’m a doctor!”

It didn’t look like the young woman understood where she was. Meanwhile, the TARDIS was buzzing louder than usual. Martha understood it as a sign of disapproval. 

“What is your name, dear?” She asked her kindly, knowing she’d better convince the time and space vessel to help before the Doctor was back, because he wouldn’t like it

Rose blinked at her.

“I’m Martha,” the dark-skinned companion tried to be helpful.

“Rose. I’m Rose,” she breathed, before passing out.

Martha panicked, not once hit by a thought this woman could be the Rose the Doctor was obsessed with.

She hated herself for her foolish idea to bring a stranger aboard. As much as she hated the idea, Martha knew she had to tell the alien what was happening. So, she did.

“Hi, Doctor. There’s this girl waiting for you aboard and I-” 

“Aboard?! You aren’t supposed to let anyone in!” The Doctor was startled. Martha Jones, of all people...

“I thought I’d be able to help her while you were away, but either the medical equipment is malfunctioning or-”

The Doctor was upset. “I thought you were reasonable enough to know-”

“The TARDIS helps. She keeps getting me any sort of medication and items I ask for. But I really think you should return as soon as you can.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“I have found her barely breathing. Then, after telling me her name, she passed out. Sure, I have managed to resuscitate her, but it’s not getting any easier!”

The Doctor shrugged to himself. Why did everyone keep forgetting he was not a medical doctor? “You  _ are  _ studying medicine. You are supposed to know what to do!”

“Well, I don’t. The girl doesn’t know where she is and-”

“She’s not supposed to,” he grumbled.

“So… are you coming, or what?”

The Doctor didn’t want to have anything to do with it, but it was unlike Martha to bring strangers abroad. Something must’ve truly happened.

“I’ll be there,” he said sharply, telling himself that was going to be the first and the last time he was ever allowing himself to fall for the shady tricks of his companions.

 

The second the Doctor got aboard, he was met by panicked Martha. “Thank you for coming,” she exhaled. “If the girl dies, it will be on my conscience!”

The Doctor glanced at her worriedly. “What exactly is wrong with your  _ impromptu  _ patient?” He asked lightly, not wanting to add up to her distress.

“I’m not sure, exactly.”

The Doctor glared at her, his support beginning to evaporate. “Or have you only called me back because of some triviality?”

“No. I have never seen or heard of anything like this before.”

“I am  _ not  _ a medical doctor. What makes you think I could do something about a matter a proper student of medicine can’t?”

“You should see her first, before insulting me for trying to help.” Martha spoke evenly.

“I appreciate that, Miss Jones. That’s why I’ve taken you up as my companion!”

The dark-skinned companion sent him a hard smile.

“You must know she’s still unaware of where she is,” Martha reminded him.

“All for the better,” he grumbled.

“The ship has created her a separate room, even without my asking! Quite a posh one, at that,” she giggled.

Martha’s words startled him. It was unlike the TARDIS to do anything like that for strangers! 

He inhaled. “What do you mean, _ posh? _ ”

“Its walls are way too pink for my liking,” Martha shrugged. “Actually, I don’t remember seeing a room with so many pink-shaded items in it!”

The Doctor shrugged. “The old girl can get carried away sometimes. Whatever’s made you want to get her aboard the TARDIS, no matter what I’ve told you?”

Martha shook her head, incredulous. “All you’ve kept telling me is that this is the safest place in the universe.”

“Which makes it all-right for you to bring strangers on board?” The Doctor’s voice was void of emotion, but the seething look in his eyes could not be misread.

The old girl was growing impatient. She loved Rose Tyler too much to cause her any additional discomfort, particularly now, when even someone as sensible as Martha Jones has decided to bring her here, to safety. And to her vast and impeccable medical resources, if the sentient vessel could say so herself.

“What if something happens to her while we’re standing here, discussing instead of making sure she’s safe?”

The Doctor exhaled. “The TARDIS is making sure your  _ patient  _ is all right. I’d know, otherwise.”

The ship hated seeing them do nothing. Even if it took her some drastic measures, she was ready for it. It took next to nothing for the old girl to start a fire aboard. She knew there has been absolutely no chance for a fire to flare up inside. As did the Doctor.

_ What? What?! Why are you doing this? _

Martha was terrified. “If it’s because of what I did, I’m sorry!”

The Doctor sent her a soothing look. “No. She’s telling me to go check up on our visitor.”

Martha was shocked. “Doesn’t it hurt her?”

He shook his head. “She knows what she’s doing. The flames will extinguish themselves the second they’ve served the purpose.”

“That’s insane!” Martha Jones couldn’t believe it. The ship beeped warningly in response.

“All right! I’m coming!” The Doctor didn’t want to risk infuriating the TARDIS further and has almost been thrown into the room into which the girl was placed.

The second he understood why it took the old girl such questionable means to reach for him, the Doctor had to force himself to stay upright. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but the one now looking at him with a question burning in her eyes.  _ Am I going to live, Doctor? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_The second he understood why it took the old girl such questionable means to reach for him, the Doctor had to force himself to stay upright. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but the girl now looking at him with a question burning in her eyes._ Am I going to live, Doctor?

* * *

 

**Follow the Flames**

**2.**

 

The panic in Rose’s eyes has been impossible to ignore. “

 _My Rose. My love. Of course you’re going to live. I swear it!_ She smiled at him sadly. _Don’t say that._

Martha has been afraid to interrupt what has felt like some kind of wordless communication between them, but sighed and did so anyway. “Do you know each other?”

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Does it need saying?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him, yet addressed Martha. “I don’t feel very well,” she said, her voice barely audible.

The dark-skinned companion turned to the stranger. “I’m afraid you’re feverish still, my dear. “I’m sure I still have some more aspirin hidden from this one here-”

Rose gulped. “I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

The Doctor was livid. “Have you given her _aspirin?!_ Do you want to poison her? Or kill her?! From what I’ve heard, you intend to give her _more?!_

Martha gulped. “Don’t be paranoid! The fact you are allergic doesn’t mean anyone else is!”

“We must clean her stomach from it, right away!”

“Have you heard what I said, Doctor? It’s unlikely for our guest to be allergic to it,” she said calmingly.

“I don’t feel well,” Rose repeated, feeling her body trying to get the poisonous substance out of her system. “I need to-”

 _Don’t talk, love. Don’t._ The Doctor took her in his arms and took her to the closest bathroom. “It’s going to be all right. Martha can’t have known.”

“Are we… Are we going to tell her?” Rose asked him quietly, the moment the queasiness was almost completely gone, not without some help and support from both the Doctor and the old girl.

“She is supposed to understand it on her own. I only take the best!”

Rose smiled. “I’m sure she will. Martha seems kind, helpful and clever.”

“She is,” he agreed. “You’re still overtaken by fever. You need to get through the entire process yourself and-”

 _Won’t you be staying with me?_ Rose asked the Doctor, her voice full of expectations.

_I am staying for as long as you want me to, love. But let’s move somewhere else. Into your newly-created chamber?_

Rose didn’t speak, allowing him to lead her.

Martha Jones has been panicking, afraid to enter. The dread on the Doctor’s face could have meant the girl was allergic, after all!

The Time Lord has barely noticed Martha waiting for them. “She’ll live.”

“Thank you-” Rose fainted in his arms, only making a small knowing smile appear on his lips.

Martha was startled. “A girl passes out in your arms and you _smile?_ ”

“You, an almost-doctor, almost poison a stranger to death and you _do nothing?_ ” He countered, frustrated.

“She’s not well,” Martha sighed. “You should try resuscitating her?”

“She needs rest. And a cuppa.”

“What?!”

“Jackie- Her mother, she has once revitalised me with tea,” the Doctor said dreamily. “I’m sure she’d be delighted to know-”

“I quote: “ _She needs rest._ ” In your arms, Doctor? Are you sure you know what it means?”

“You’re right. I have got carried away.”

Martha shrugged. Before she could say anything, the Doctor has brought the girl into the bed inside the pink room. “I’m here. I’m staying.”

The dark-skinned companion was quick to arrive. “Doctor. I’m sorry! Is she truly allergic to aspirin?”

Martha was expecting a different answer and reaction,

“Yes. To make matters worse, you have given her those dreadful pills when she has been battling a different illness altogether!”

“She was having a high fever!”

“Fever’s not a problem here. Your foolish decisions are!”

“I said I’m sorry.”

The Doctor nodded, having different things to worry about. “Thank you for bringing her here,” he said quietly. “You shouldn’t be surprised about anything concerning her. Her body’s fixing itself.”

“Yeah? Do you intend to be sitting here looking at her until she wakes up?”

“Yes.”

Martha sent him a curious look. “Don’t I know something?”

The Doctor sighed. “Rose is the reason I’m living. She’s my past, present and future.”

Martha shook her head, not used to hearing such words coming from the Doctor.

“She’s someone special, I can see that. Rose… Do you mean _the_ Rose? Your Rose?”

He nodded.

“Oh, my God. I’m so sorry this is happening to her. I didn’t know, didn’t realise-”

“Would it have changed anything? Would you care about helping her any less?”

Martha shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. She hasn’t done anything to deserve being ignored or mistreated.”

“I’m glad to hear you say so,” the Doctor said dryly, remembering her reactions at him mentioning her name before.

Martha looked away. “Do you want me to leave you alone with her?”

“Yes,” he said. “Trust me, Martha, I’m not a good company when-”

“Oh, I know. I’ll go find myself something to do, don’t worry,” Martha Jones winked at him and left, pitying him for needing to stay with Rose surrounded by the excessive pinkness.

“What’s up with all the pink?” Martha shrugged at the Doctor and left, not waiting for an answer.

The Time Lord could have sworn he heard a loud sigh of relief coming from Martha the second she left the room.

He rolled his eyes, feeling relieved himself. Rose was alive. Stunned, in pain, feverish and confused… But she was here with him, and the Doctor knew he could not allow himself any more mistakes.

_Rose. I should have never  allowed myself to leave you alone behind that nightmarish white wall. Should have followed you everywhere, forced myself to stay with you inside the bloody Pete’s World, should have-_

_“_ Shut up,” a quiet voice asked. “I can’t t bear hearing any sound. Any thought.” _I’m sorry._

The Doctor nodded, softly lulling her back into the transformational sleep.

 _My love. My Rose._ He could not help himself, wanting to transmit his deepest feelings for her in any way possible.

Rose grabbed his hand warningly. The process was at its peak, as was the strength of her pain. The girl realised she was prepared for some very likely unpleasant things if only it meant she’d never be left without the Doctor again.


End file.
